Hikaru Ichijyo
Macross TV Series Liner Notes is the protagonist of Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie, he also appears in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 '' OVA. Originally a stunt pilot, he is forced to defend the Earth from the Zentradi invaders as well as choosing between Lynn Minmay, a girl he rescued, and his superior officer, Misa Hayase. Personality & Character To be added Skills & Abilities He is a skilled pilot, which earned him seven titles in the amateur pilot competition. He knows how to perform a boost to inverted climb. History Hikaru Ichijyo-7 Fokker D.VII-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-8 Fokker D.VII-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru was stunt pilot who flew Fokker D.VII biplanes in his father's flying circus with his Senpai, Roy Focker. Roy would fly in front with Hikaru puttering behind, and thus Hikaru kept telling himself that he would not be behind Focker forever. As the Unification Wars dawned after the ship that became the SDF-1 Macross first crashed on Earth, Roy became fighter pilot for the United Nations and promised Hikaru's father that he would return after the war. Space War I Fan Racer-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-1 Fan Racer-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-2 Roy Focker-2 FL-200-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-4 Roy Focker-3 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-5 Roy Focker-4 VF-1D-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png He was invited by Major Roy Focker to attend the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross. On February 7, 2009, Hikaru (invite#10-21) took Roy's offer to fly to the Macross quite literally and was detected by Misa Hayase, who was on board the bridge of the Macross. Hikaru flew his Fan Racer into a presentation featuring the UN Spacy's new fighters, frustrating Roy, the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay and Yoshio) laughed at their conversation. Hikaru followed the VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds in his Fan Racer and the audience were impressed even more including Roy who was simultaneously angry at Hikaru's boost-to-an-inverted-climb which Roy actually taught Hikaru. Hikaru walked with Roy past an FL-200 Mistral, who thought he's cocky for winning the amateur pilot competition two or three times (seven as Hikaru corrects), however Roy brushed it off as he shot down more than 180 planes during the unification wars, Hikaru jokingly called him a murderer. Getting cans of Petite Cola together, Hikaru reminded Roy of the promise he made to his dad, Roy apologized for not returning and told Hikaru that he must fly a fighter plane himself to understand. As the cola machine rolled away, they saw Yoshio demanding a cola from Minmay. Wanting to fly one of the new fighters, Roy let Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie, a two-seater variant. But suddenly the SDF-1 fired its canon automatically so Roy decides to check the problem, telling Hikaru to stay right there. Hikaru, being told to stay put in the cockpit by Roy, is sleeping. Misa Hayase appears on his VF-1D's screen, wondering why he hasn't taken off, puzzled he tries to get out, but personnel believe he is an actual pilot and fit his craft with a gunpod and other weaponry, preparing for take off despite the mess the runaway is in. Hikaru's canopy then closed automatically. He screamed as he flew through the explosions, there was fear in his eyes as he saw a Gnerl Fighter Pod's triple-barrel beam gun destroying a VF-1A. Roy then appeared on Hikaru's screen and told all fighters in the Sepia and Mont squadrons to scatter the enemy units in Zone 428. Realizing his Senpai's the Skull Leader, Hikaru hailed Roy. Hikaru sat in VT-102 standing in the middle of the road 2031 In the ''Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Hikaru is portrayed as already being a pilot in the UN Spacy. He has a similar relationship to Misa in this movie, but Minmay is already an established singer in this version and first encounters her during the war, saving her during transformation of the SDF-1 Macross, they are stuck for three days. Once they were out, rumors of scandals started to spread. Against orders, Hikaru takes a VF-1D on a sight-seeing flight with Minmay. Kaifun and Misa encounter them telling them to go back to the ship but a Zentradi attack occurs and they are captured along with Roy Focker. Trying to escape, Roy tells Hikaru to kiss Misa to stall the Zentradi who are shocked by such things, Misa slaps Hikaru and they escape. Like the real Hikaru, the one portrayed in this movie ends up with Misa and succeeds Roy as the leader of the skull squadron (albeit after returning from being MIA with Misa, in which Max was portrayed as the temporary leader). By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Basara Nekki plays the role of the famous variable fighter pilot. Relationships ;Misa Hayase Hikaru originally sees Misa nothing more than his superior officer, Misa disliked his care-free attitude because Hikaru was not a member of the military originally. However both of them soon got close together. ;Lynn Minmay Hikaru saved Minmay's life during the first attack by the Zentradi and later got trapped deep within the SDF-1 Macross with her. ;Roy Focker Roy is Hikaru's Senpai, ''a mentor and big brother figure, both when they were part of Hikaru's father's flying circus and when they were fighter pilots together. Roy taught Hikaru how to perform a boost to an inverted climb. During the flying circus, Hikaru would putter around behind Roy. Hikaru didn't like this and vowed that he would not be behind Roy forever. For a while, Hikaru appeared to have a dislike for jet fighters and their pilots, probably because Roy broke his promise of returning to the air circus after the Unification Wars but after Hikaru accidentally went into battle alongside Roy with a VF-1D, he began lighten up. Roy was the one who first persuaded Hikaru to join the UN Spacy. ;Hayao Kakizaki Hayao gives Hikaru the nickname "Skipper". ;Lynn Shaochin He allows Hikaru to stay at his residence on top of the Nyan Nyan. Gallery Super Dimension Fortress Macross 超時空要塞マクロス Boost to an Inverted Climb|Hikaru performs a boost to an inverted climb. Notes & Trivia *Hikaru's English voice actor in the series is Vic Mignogna, best known for his role as Edward Elric in both anime adaptations of ''Fullmetal Alchemist. He also voices Kurz Weber in Full Metal Panic! with Misa Hayase's voice actor, Monica Rial, Maximilian Jenius's voice actor, Chris Patton, and Milia Fallyna Jenius's voice actor, Luci Christian. *Hikaru's English voice actor in the Clash of the Bionoids version of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? is John Culkin, who dubs the voices of Jackie Chan's characters in Kevin Chan in Police Story and Jackie in Armour of God. He also voices Rippersnapper, Counterpunch, Punch and Brainstorm in Transformers: The Headmasters References de:Ichijō Hikaru Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Ichijyo Hikaru Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:SDF Macross